Those who once danced with darkness
by Pumpkinblood
Summary: This story is set after Last Sarifice. It's a remake of my previous story, and I will try to finish this one completely. Then submit it online in publishing. Rose finds herself and Lissa; along with Christian, and her old gang of friends - soon joined by Dimitri. They find themselves in danger of darkness. Reports of dead Moroi appear, along with deadly trails dripped with fear.R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**I must inform the audience of the characters whom I do not own. Richelle Mead holds full authorization in owning each of these characters; other than the antagonist.**

**Thank you.**

**Pumpkin**

Those Who Once Danced With Darkness

"Rose, come on! We have to get moving! Let's not be late _again!_" A very annoying voice muffled through my apartment door, along with loud bangs. I sighed and collected myself together before preparing for yet another day of guarding.

A lot of the rest of the human world is very unaware of the sub-world I live in today. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway – Rose, as the name I go by. I am a Guardian of Queen Lissa – Vasilisa Dragomir, to what is her full name. She is also my best friend.

I opened the door hastily, only to see a very put together Queen. Lissa's arms were crossed, and she looked at me with a disapproving expression. Her hair was now almost to the centre of her back, long almost white blonde. She had formal ware, a short skirt that reached her knees and a lavender blouse that took her to be a sophisticated person. Lissa was a very pale person; she didn't spend a lot of time in the sun. Most of her days were spent inside looking over paperwork. If I was to compare myself to Lissa, we would be very different. I have long thick brown – almost black – brown hair that falls almost to my waist. My olive complexion marked that I have spent some time in the sun, where I do spend on occasions training. I was wearing my everyday Guardian attire, white blouse topped with a black cotton coat and dark pants with flat-bottom shoes. "Oh hello Liss, didn't hear you come by." I said sarcastically, as we started our way around the Royal Court.

Lissa rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, we have to get to the feeders and then quickly make it to the Royal meeting."

In moments, we were in the Royal suit – suited for a Queen of course – that was only a floor above my own. The room was decorated with red and gold plastered upon everything, and I could bet that Lissa's entire bathroom was made in gold, including the toilet itself. We greeted a middle aged human once we entered the room.

With a smile, she said, "Queen Vasilisa, how are you doing?"

Lissa smiled in polite return. "I am doing very well, I suppose your also doing good?" They made small conversation as Liss sat down next to the women as the human showed her neck longingly.

In my world, there aren't just humans. I am not only the Guardian of my best friend, -Queen Lissa – but I am the Guardian of the Queen of all Moroi. Moroi are what humans would call "vampires," and I am what is known as a "half – vampire – half – human," or Dhampir. Moroi are known to have gifts of powers. Moroi can behold be: fire, water, earth, or air. There is also an exception of a rare power of spirit. Lissa possesses this particular power.

Dhampirs are known for guarding Moroi, because we rely on their race for reproduction. Unfortunately, Dhampirs are unable to have children with their own race, and they cannot we produce with humans either. Why would we protect them? You may ask, well that is a very important question. They are in danger.

There are also these very cold – hearted "vampires" known as Strigoi. Strigoi are creatures who are neither living nor dead, but both. The odd thing about Strigoi; they are not born, but _made._ Most Strigoi are either willingly turned Moroi, or humans. Only a few Strigoi were once Dhampirs before turned. Since Dhampirs protect Strigoi, we are very strong. Dhampir – turned – Strigoi are the strongest of their kind. Indeed, Strigoi creatures are immortal. Although after many generations Dhampirs and Moroi have found a few ways to kill them. To kill a Strigoi, a Guardian can decapitate their head, or burn them entirely to ashes. _Or,_ the most well known strategy is to stake them.

_You are probably thinking something like, "Ha, Ha! Staking? This isn't 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer!' Well, the stakes used to kill Strigoi aren't just any normal "wooden stakes."_

The stakes used by Guardians used to stake Strigoi are enchanted. Moroi have enchanted our stakes with all elements; fire, water, earth, air. The stakes almost have a metallic color, and they are made with light metal. I would say that the stake is my favorite weapon.

Other than the fact that Strigoi crave blood, - and do so while killing, unlike Moroi – they feast upon humans, Dhampirs – and their favorite – Moroi. Since Dhampirs rely on Mori for reproduction, we desire to protect them from Strigoi. Without Moroi, Dhampirs are nothing but dead.

As Lissa exposed her fangs, biting into the feeder's neck, the human moaned. Feeders are a willing food source for humans. They love the feeling of being fed on… I shuddered at the thought. I had to feed Lissa in order to keep her alive. Moroi very much need blood, but Dhampirs don't. I only eat human food. We were on the run, and the only way for her to feed was through me. I hadn't fed Lissa like a feeder would, but I fed her every few days.

Giving blood to a Moroi is like feeling bathed in warm, soothing electricity, the saliva gives this affect. It kind of feels like as humans would say "high…" I would say that it isw one of the best experiences in the world, I would never admit that to anyone though. Although there seemed to be some part of me – deep down – that longed for that feeling again.

_No,_ I thought. That is unhealthy, and selfish. I am a Guardian, not a feeder. I protect Moroi.

_They come first._

That is a statement I have heard my entire life, it has been drilled into my mind for as long as I could remember. It's almost as if the saying itself has become apart of me, As I would suppose, it always will.

"We should go now, Rose." Lissa murmered, making me jump. I was startled out of my deep thoughts. I hadn't even known I was thinking that hard in the process. As we made our way towards the Grand Hall: "Royal Council Room," a voice shouted in our direction.

"Lissa!" I immediately recognized the voice. He was running towards us, and waving his hand in a way as if he was trying to get our attention. Then he came to a sudden stop directly imfront of both of us. "Lissa, I have missed you," he smirked.

"Christian. I missed you too." Lissa squealed and smiled as they hugged. Christian Ozera and Lissa have been together since we were at the Academy, in High School. They were now engaged and Christian would soon be a non-ruling King.

Just after they were satisfied with each other's presence, Christian glanced at me. "Oh hello Rose. I missed you too…" He said sarcastically, smirking.

"What ever fireboy," I rolled my eyes. Christian was a fire user, it's his element. He and I, have a some-what tuff love relationship. In some ways I look up to him as a bother… In others, well, I see him as the most annoying creature on the face of the earth.

Christian grasped his chest dramaticilty, as if I emotionally hurt him. "That hurt right here Rose." He pointed to where his heart is. I laughed at his fake hurt. I honestly did care for him deep down, but it was still _very _amusing to mess with him.

We all were walking to the meeting hastily, when a sudden shriek pierced the air. "What is this?!" Lissa gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Liss?" I said. I suddenly felt very worried of her, all I wanted was for Lissa to feel safe. By safe, I mean away from any undead strigoi. But also in a happy place.

Lissa was pointing at the ground. "There're dark spots on the floor. There almost like in the shape of footprints,"" She said slowly, almost hesitant. " I sense them as darkness, and I feel a little dizzy just to be near them."

I looked at Lissa blankly, and then to Christian. He was grasping her arm with a look that mirrored my own. Just then, thoughts of realization hit me.

Lissa has the gift of Spirit. Which means she can heal the living and the undead. She also takes a fair toll in having that ability. The healing causes her to go mad, and she recognizes this as darkness. The more she heals; the more darkness engulfs her. When Lissa heals she gives just a little bit to whom ever being healed. Most of the time Lissa can resist the tempt to heal the needed, but she fears of what the darkness might do to her. Darkness can be so strong that it makes Spirit users mad enough to commit something they regret later on, when realization hits them. Most of them feel so guilty of what they have done, they would commit suicide over it, darkness is almost inescapable. _Almost._

Lissa shifted a litte, and looked wary. "Lissa. What do you mean by footprints?" Christian whispered. I could tell he was a little afraid to ask the question. I would be too. But somehow I couldn't find words to form coherently.

"There's… There's footprints leading towards the council room. They're as black as I have ever seen black itself." Lissa's eyes were searching the ground and observing them.

The footprints were clearly invisible to both Christian and I, but then a reminding thought came to me. "Lissa. We have to get to the meeting, come on." I said, tugging her arm along with me. I suppose I was shaking her out of her haze.

"No!" She practically screamed. I looked around and people weren't anywhere near us. Well, at least we weren't dying from dirty looks. "The darkness leads _there!_" She pointed in the direction of our destination.

I sighed, and probably sounded a tad bit annoyed. "Maybe its just our lovely friend Adrian pulling some kind of spirit prank on us or something." I said sarcastictly on the "lovely" part. Adrian was also a spirit user, he was the only other we knew of out of a few. Like I said, finding spirit in Moroi is rare.

Lissa's green eyes searched my own for any indication of deny. She finally sighed and said "Fine."

Both Christian and I practically dragged Lissa to the room filled with those stuck up Royals. Lissa was very much Royal, she was the _Queen. _But she thankfully wasn't as stuck up as they are. Lissa finally plopped down onto her thrown. She flinched, and it was almost as if we could taste her fear wavering in the air.

As the meeting went on, I kind of zoned out. I just stood along the walls with her majesty's other royal guardians. I was watching – without – seeing, a thing that Guardians are known to do. As the Queen's head Royal Guardian my eyes constantly searched the room for any signs of threat.

All the while I felt a pair of eyes on myself. I searched for any possible face staring, but failed to find not even one pair of eyes.

A sudden burst of doors rattled noise throughout the large room. It echoed for what seemed like hours as the room fell silent. All eyes drifted to the Guardian who looked as if he was going to pass out. His gaze looked toward the Queen herself. "A young Royal Moroi girl has been killed!" The Guardian explained histerictly. The sound of low murmors and gasps were heard around the room, my own among them.

The Guardian rushed over to the center of the room. He carefully placed of what appeared to be a locket upon a large table and withit was smeared blood and a faint smell of roses, how ironic. My Dhampir senses could pick this up from the farthest corners of the room. Moroi had even more heightened senses than Dhampirs. Most of them were clutching their noses. The smell of Moroi blood wasn't something they preferred. Feisting upon human feeders is normal, on other Moroi is cannibilsm.

"The girl appeared to be strangled to death just by the locket itself." The Guardian continued, his gaze fell on the table and he put two fingers to his face, studying the object. "What a peculiar thing for a simple accessory to do."

Almost immidiatly, Lissa stood and walked towards the locket hesitantly. All the Guardians including me flinched, and felt uncomfortable of her closeness of a locket that strangled someone to death. In a flash we were at her side.

"No, stop. " She whispered towards us. "I want to touch it, examine its previous use of magic. Surely, it was charmed to do such a crime of violence. If I become hurt, you may put as much distance towards myself and the locket." She merely spoke for barely all of the Royal Council to hear her. It was true, she would do anything for her people. Even, put herself in harms way just to justify the kind of magic used on the locket. I mentally sighed, preparing myself for any fight.

She reached out her hand and it appeared to be shaking. Her thump gently touched the locket, and Lissa's face fell blank. Her thump stroked it just a little bit, and she let out a small whimper. Just a split – second later, she was on the ground. Her body fell limp, unconscious.

I managed to catch her head just before it hit the ground. Screams sounded throughout the room, along with people running as fast as possible to getting either getting away from the locket, or trying to help their fallen Queen. I ran my thumb along Lissa's cheek reassuringly. She felt ice – cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wonder how life can reflect on how people feel sometimes. How unconditionally we can devote ourselves as people, and attach ourselves to so many, yet so few things even though we are all going to end with a kiss of death upon ourselves.

Why is it, why is it worth it?

Is it worth it? A question that I have never thought of before conjuring the ramping thoughts drifting through, and out of my mind. It was like a river of wishful thoughts of millions of people shouting infinite gestures, some full of compassionate hate – and utterable foolishness at the thought of what I had let happen – others full of pride and hope. Is it worth all the sacrifice, and the struggle just to end up in the peaceful, – yet intangible matter of one self?

I sat there shivering in my chair as the hate kept roaming, roaming into utter consciousness of the bottomless assets of my mind. I grasped tightly onto my beloved friend's hand, as she lay asleep in a hospital bed, her heart-monitor a light thud of melody, pulsing slightly in the far corner of the room.

Thud

Lissa's light hair spread about her head, cradling it. Her face was peaceful, and innocent. Her chest repeatedly moving up and down lightly as she breathed inwards and out.

Thud

Thud

What will Lissa say after she hears what has happened?

Thud

Thud

A stir came from her lips as eyes fluttered open, and the squinted slightly in adjustment to the bright light. "Rose?" She merely whispered my name; her voice was hollow and dry.

I slightly smiled sadly "Good Morning Lissa." I was wondering what she was thinking just at this moment, after what she had experienced I doubt she would want to be burdened much. The sight of her accident was almost too painful to watch, I couldn't imagine what the pain must have felt like.

Lissa frowned slightly, she seemed in pain. "It hurts," she spoke.

I didn't want Lissa to be in any more danger, but I suppose it overrules the fact of her being Queen… She is one who must know all things, and everything. My eyes drifted to the ground. "Lissa, you have been in a coma for three days. The doctor managed to heal your internal injuries, it is also very odd that the locket managed to hurt you internally rather than attacking from the inside-out." My eyes studied the abstract patterned floor.

I cringed slightly, "There has also been a few things happening in the last few days…" I hesitated just for a few seconds. "Reports of missing Moroi and Guardians have been acting out. There hardly seems to be anyone anywhere. Only a few of your Royal Guardians are left, Christian, and ourselves – Oh, and Dimitri." My heart fluttered just a tad at the reminder of my boyfriend also being present. We had been together for a while, but he remained as Christian's Guard. Dimitri had been visiting his family at the time of the incident, I was partially glad. I loved him too much to let him feel hurt and scared just as I did now.

I looked up from the patterned floor in the green eyes of Lissa. Her eyes on the verge of tears, she felt so incredibly strong towards her people. Some of them disappearing was almost too much to bare. A small tear escaped from one of her eyes as her face showed sadness and then fear.

Thud, Thud, Thud.

Thud, Thud.

Thud, Thud, Thud.

Thud, Thud.

Lissa's heartbeat increased in just a few seconds. It was like a wave of realization had suddenly aroused inside of her.

She then burst into sobs, muttering incoherently.

I spent the rest of the night comforting her, cooing at her in ways she received from me as warm sleep then rejoined the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

_She then burst into sobs, muttering incoherently._

_I spent the rest of the night comforting her, cooing at her in ways she received from me as warm sleep then rejoined the both of us._

Chapter 3

Until a booming voice shook everything available in the reception of sound waves, the sickening laughter waking the both of us. My eyes took in the room; we were accompanied by Dimtiri, and Christian. The sounds shook, bouncing off of every surface in ways that I never thought possible.

And then the laughter turned to words.

"Oh who do we have here? The Queen I smell? Hmm, a quite tasty scent eh? Shall we all agree?" A Strigoi.

My eyes instantly narrowed, "No." My words filled with disdain "How dare you say anything to the Queen and hold responsible for all of this! I want you to leave now! And never come back, might as well just go and run before I come and kill you!" I hadn't even recognized my own voice; I was so frustrated with the situation.

"My, my. A little tuff one aren't you? ...Rose is it? I would say that I heard a lot about you, but that would be lying. I have watched you do many things.. Many things Rose. You have quite the attitude don't you?" The voice boomed and if possible, became louder.

Lissa began whimpering at that moment, she cared for me just as much as I cared for her. Dimtiri and Christian looked blank, and shivered at the words. I wanted to make this stop, and stop now.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are.. You can't just strut into Royal Court, and think you own the place. You think your all that? We'll see, after I beat you to a pulp." I snarled.

"You think you can defeat me? Why don't you come and find out?"

Almost instantly, I was up out of my chair almost to the door just before a hand grabbed my arm. "Roza, it's too dangerous. He must be strong, he managed to get past all security of the Royal Court to get onto these grounds. Plus, he managed to make almost everyone disappear. This holds a big disadvantage for us. He doesn't seem like the average Strigoi." Dimtri's voice was soft, and held the slight hint of a rusty russian accent in it.

I turned painfully slow towards him; I looked up at his frame. His sculpted body was comfortly towering over mine, with his shoulder-lengthed brown hair slightly shifted on his shoulders. His brown eyes shone tenderly into my own, searching for any sign of denial. "He isn't going to leave us be. We have to confront him, and fight. There is no other way."

A sigh escaped Dimtiri's mouth, "Fine, but I am going with you."

"As am I," Christian rose from his chair.

Lissa looked terrified, yet she stood up from her bed and draped her arms around Christian. "I will also come." She kept her composure gracefully.

And with that, we left the room.

I hadn't realized how deserted the entire Royal grounds were. The walls were drenched in gloomy grays, and it was almost as if the shadows hidden in fair corners of rooms skulked around us, room by room.

We then found ourselves in the main courtyard as a dark figure stood before us. It was almost as if the Strigoi was painted in tar, with every small movement he made there would be a faint hum of moans. His spiked hair never had shown any sign of a shine in the moonlight.

"Ah." His eyes opened, reveling two black red-ringed eyes. His eyes seemed darker than anywhere else on his body. "There you are."

I growled. "What do you want from us?" My eyes stared at him, and hate filled my words.

The Strigoi chuckled, "Silly Girl." My hold tightened on my stake. "I am only here to kill you."

"Well I guess we're on the same page-"

In a flash I was thrown across the room. The breath was shaken from my lungs as I landed on the ground painfully. Ow, didn't even cover it.

I rolled my eyes, "God, you're annoying!" I internally said to myself.

Suddenly, I started running towards him. The Strigoi was just about to feel my weapon was just about to make contact with his flesh when I felt nothing but the swift motion of the stake.

In another attempt, I tried to kick him in the chest. My foot did nothing but fly through him.

My heart stopped.

I then could suddenly see myself through his eyes. My eyes widen with shock as I then froze. It was like he found a deer in headlights.

A predator and their prey was all that ran through my mind.

Laugher shook through the air once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Laugher shook through the air once again_.

Chapter 4

I then found myself beside Dimtiri, Christian, and Lissa. All of our expressions looked blank and our bodies trembled with fear.

The sharp sickening voice stuffed the air once more. "You couldn't possibly think you could defeat me? Any last words before you die?" How classy, was all I could think of before fear covered my sarcasm again.

I turned to Dimitri, his large hand grasped my own while I studied his face. His expression looked pained and passionate. "I love you Roza." He knelt down just a little to kiss my forehead slightly.

"As I love you Dimitri," I hugged his tall form tightly.

I looked over to see Lissa hugging Christian, their hands clasped together just as our own. I reached out for her hand as she took hold of mine hastily.

"I love you Lissa, you're the greatest friend I have ever had." I whispered.

Her eyes softened, "I love you too Rose." She smiled sadly.

I then felt a tear escape my eyes as I blinked slowly to our predator. All of our gazes fell on him, all of our hands grasping another's tightly.

"Now that that's over with it's time for you to-" He paused hesitantly. His hand was held up in a gesture of accusation, with a finger pointed towards us.

Then he burst into flames.

I just stood there, watching him burn with wide eyes. His screams pierced the air as his fists yanked on his hair in some pathetic attempt to relieve the pain. It was as if he screamed for hours as his flesh seemed to be melting off of him like some sort of waxed doll found in a toy store. He then fell the ground and continued to scream, and his skin darkened as his screams muffled into small animal sounds.

The Strigoi fell silent.

A pile of ashes, burned, just seconds later.

I was then just staring at the pile of ashes, as it's dark lay on the ground, as if never to be touched again. I soon found myself greeted with the same darkness. But it didn't feel as the same.

It was almost comforting, as I felt the warmness surround me in a huge blanket. The cool air swished my hair slightly as I heard waves somewhere in the distance. A cooing of melody, and gentle smiles of my loved ones surrounded my mind.

Dimitri's smile, and fixed gaze on my own was just enough to make my heart jump, and Lissa's laugh warmed me more. I could feel Christian ruffle my hair gently as his smirk filled my vision.

I wanted to say, "I love you, all of you."

But then the darkness surrounded my body entirely, and I was left with a small smile to feel in my mind.

What a life, I thought.


End file.
